Jann of the Jungle Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Carson Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Killers of the Swamps! | Synopsis2 = Jann is passing through the swamps when she is spotted by two men named Duke and Bard. Not wanting to be seen, especially not by Jann they try to shoot her. Jann dives under the water, dodging the bullet fired at her and stays below by using a reed to breath, leaving the men above the surface to think her dead and continue on their way. Jann then secretly follows after them and spies on them as they gain passage through the jungle by offering a tribe of natives jewels in exchange for a box. Jann follows after them she hides among a herd of hippos to get closer. When the men shoot at the hippos, Jann uses the distraction to capsize their boat. She then takes their box and brings it to shore. Suspecting that they were tricking the natives into giving up their diamonds for junk jewels. Yet when she opens the box she finds nothing inside but a cobra, realizing that the natives didn't trust Duke and Bard either. Jann goes after the cobra to stop it from harming the other wild life but realizes that the animals can handle the situation on their own. She goes back after the would be diamond smugglers to find them about to be attacked by a group of gorillas. They surrender to Jann who ties them up and leads them out of the jungle. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Duke * Bard Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Trail of the Ten-Toed Thing! | Synopsis3 = Cliff Mason is out in the jungle when a seemingly old man drops a net on him. The old man tells Cliff that he was out looking to capture the so-called "ten toed thing". Suddenly the beast appears and the old man tries to free Cliff, but the beast grabs him. Cliff helps by telling the old man to grab onto the net and he swings it up into a tree. The old man repays the kindness by pushing Cliff down on the creature. Cliff however manages to cut through the net and use it to snare the creature. The old man thanks Cliff, when Mason suddenly realizes that the ten toed thing would only have attacked if it was provoked. The old man then reveals his intention: capturing the creature for personal gain even though it is a protected creature under the law. The creature breaks free and attacks the old man while Cliff leaves him. Cliff finds the ten toed creatures captured children and return them to the creature. The creature leaves and then Cliff removes the "old man's" beard revealing him to be a common crook and takes him into custody. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Marauder in the Lair! | Synopsis4 = Jungle tale. | StoryTitle5 = The Drum Beats at Midnight! | Synopsis5 = Jann is out with Pat when they are confronted by a native who tells them that they are not allowed into the territory of the golden god of the midnight drum. When Pat protests the warrior suddenly keels over. Jann picks up the sickly warrior and both she and Pat bring him back to his village. They are welcomed among the tribe and learn that they are out of water and slowly dying of thirst. They explain that Jennings the owner of a reservoir has lost possession and that the new owners have cut off their water. In exchange for Pat being able to photograph the golden god of the midnight drum, Jann agrees to figure out how to get the water. Jann goes investigating and finds two men named Bull and Yancey who are attempting to force the tribe to sell the golden god of the midnight drum. Jann attacks them but is soon captured. When they try to lead her away, she breaks free and lures them into a pit. Bull helps Yancey out, but Yancey decides to betray Bull by leaving him there. However Jann manages to break the dam and capture Yancey, ending their reign of terror over the tribe. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Yancey * Bull Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}